narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akura
Akura is the current Jinchūriki of Isobu, who seeks to protect Fubukigakure after her friend was wrongly removed from her position. Background Akura grew up living a rough childhood, due to the parents of her classmates told them to avoid her crazy family, due to her relative Yagura causing chaos in the village years prior. She didn't let this faze her learning, and focused on her medical ninjutsu and Water Release. After being promoted to Chūnin, she encountered her first group of snakes during a mission, and they attacked her. She ended up running, and the snakes had gotten caught in a rockslide. Seeing them in danger,she decided to save them, and ended up healing their wounds. The snakes felt bad, and decided that if she would risk her life for them, they should do the same. That day, she formed a contract with them. This allowed her to use them in battle, extending her skills. Later when she was promoted to Jōnin, she felt she had nothing else to learn in the village and went into deep training with the snakes. Years pasted, and she returned to the village a full Snake Sage. She discovered the village had changed, and that two Mizukages had left office. The new one, Meio Yuki, welcomed her back to the village and offered her a high ranking positon. Akura was confused by the behavior, due to the torture she went through in the past. She later on decided to trust Meio, and even got invited to live with the Mizukage for a while. As she slept, she began to dream of a weird beast inside her, and that it calling out to her. Instantly waking up, she found herself strapped to her bed, where Maomi Hōzuki had just sealed the Three-Tails within her. At first, Akura lashed out and wanted to get revenge, but Meio explained that because of her chakra and family linage, she was the only one who could handle to beast. Accepting it was her duty to protect the beast, she has decided to protect the village as well. After her friend was wrongly removed from her position, she went to Fubukigakure with her, to live a new life as the Medical Head Captain. Personality As a child, Akura was very shy and quiet, due to the constant bullying she went through. She didn't let that stop her studies, and that devotion allowed her to become a Chūnin. As she went through the Chūnin stage, she becomes more open and kind, which people seemed to like. She also became a forgiving person, as seen when she rescued and healed the snakes that attacked her. Her promotion to Jōnin and disappearence made her a quiet person once more, as she focused on herself for many years. Upon returning to the village, she retains her self centered personality, however, she sees helping the Hidden Mist will benefit her in the long run. She changed again when she left the village, and now has a deep hatred for them. Appearence Abilites Nature Transformation Akura was born with a natural affinity for Water Release, which she has the highest skill in. She later learned a few Earth Release techniques from trainimg after becoming a Jōnin and is able to use them with skill. His final nature was Lightning Release, which was taught by a mysterious man. He also contains knowlege on Yin Release and Yang Release, due to her skills in medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. Snake Techniques After rescuing some snakes during a mission, they forged a contract with her. She now has the ability to summon snakes at random and have them attack her foes. Bukijutsu Akura has knowledge of Gunbai techniques, and it ended being her weapon when she activates Sage Mode. With it, she is able to relect attacks and form a powerful barrier. Sage Mode Akura learned senjutsu under the teachings of the Great Snake Sage. With this specific form, her overall senses are heightened, and she becomes more flexible as well as agile. In order to use the senjutsu, she has developed a tattoo that when activated, will form into a snake pattern and unlock the power. Tailed Beast Skills Upon returning to the Mist, Akura was forced into becoming the next host for the Three-Tails. However, due to training, she has learned to manipulate coral, cast powerful genjutsu, and even control a larger mass of Water Release. She has also shown she can transform into a Version 2 state, and manifest a Tailed Beast Ball. Medical Ninjutsu Akura developed a passion for medical ninjutsu when she was still in the Academy, and was able to use it for the Chūnin Exams. She has shown to able to use the Mystical Palm Technique, and heal multiple people. Medical Senjutsu Once she became a Sage, she attempted to combine Senjutsu with her Medical Ninjutsu. She later developed Medical Senjutsu, and was able to create powerful healing techniques. Arcs